Calamity Titan
Is one of the main antagonists of Phoenix Rising and is also the blood brother of the Phoenix Titan in the ancient times. Appearance He is a very tall person, around 180 cm tall with black hair and black eyes. After reacquiring the Demon Eyes: Controller from the Slavemancer, they became golden eyes. When he transforms into the Calamity Titan form, he has spiky purple hair and golden Demon Eyes: Controller. Note: This section is under construction. Personality He has a nasty personality that wants to control everything with his grasp. At the same time, he doesn't tolerate failure and often kills his men if they ever return with a failed mission. He is merciless in using people and then throwing them away once they had their use and thoroughly enjoys seeing people suffer before him. Note: This section is under construction. History During the Iron Era, he had attempted to assassinate the Emperor of the World in order to become the next to hold that title. However, he was always defeated for his foolishness and ultimately removed from the original Nine Pillars of Power. Afterwards, when the Emperor suddenly disappeared from the world, he attempted to take that title, but he was stopped by the Phoenix Titan of that time. After a great struggle, he managed to damage the Phoenix Blade by locking away large portions of her memories and powers while, at the same time, placing the Four Seals of Darkness on the Phoenix Titan. Even so, he was ultimately defeated by the remaining energy the Phoenix Titan had. Badly defeated from the battle and his life in danger, the Calamity Titan went into deep slumber and waited 8000 years before he could once again, get rid of the Phoenix Titan and claim the Emperor of the World title. However, he was awoken 100 years earlier than intended by the Slavemancer, who wanted to grant him the power to control people. Here, the Calamity Titan got the idea of absorbing the negative energy of people and lent the boy the Demon Eyes: Controller. Through the misery and suffering caused by the boy, the Calamity Titan quickly regained 50% of his full by the year 8099 PX. By the time he started the Phoenix Calamity War, he had fully regained his powers full powers and even managed to unlock his transformation that put him on par with the Demigods. Note: This section is under construction. Powers Pre-''Phoenix Rising'' He awoke 100 years prior to the intended time and because of this, he only recovered 50% of his full power by the time Lakshman awakened as the Phoenix Titan. Arc 10 Calamity Titan and Lakshman were shown to fight evenly, but it became a one-sided battle when he transformed into his Calamity Titan form, reaching an unprecedented power, with which he seemingly destroys Lakshman and the Destiny Queens. Arc 11 10 years have passed since the events of Arc 10 and he has regained his full powers from the time 8000 years ago. Note: This section is under construction. Ranks Magic Ranks * Water Emperor Magician * Fire Emperor Magician * Earth Emperor Magician * Wind Emperor Magician * Healing Emperor Magician * Summoning Emperor Magician * Illusion Emperor Magician * Gravity Emperor Magician * Transport Emperor Magician * Amplify Emperor Magician * Barrier Emperor Magician * Sensor Emperor Magician Weapon Ranks * North Sword Emperor * Water Sword Emperor Equipment Suppression Armour This is an armour that he often wears to suppress his overwhelming power so that he does not destroy everything by simply exerting his powers. Swords Demon Slayer As it turned out, he was the previous master of the Demon Slayer before being discovered and formed a contract with Spectra Palamore. It appeared that the Demon Slayer was lost when the Calamity Titan went to sleep until the next time he was awakened and her seal weakened, causing her to end up in a mysterious ruins with memory loss.. Quotes "Obey me, you live. Disobey me, you die." - Calamity Titan Note: This section is under construction. Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Calamity Titan Category:Characters